


You Hold the Key to My Heart, Lock Me Up in Your Arms

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Paris - Freeform, Pre-Established Quintis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pretend I know a little bit about my wife," "And I'll pretend I like being woken up at 4 AM." The one in which the geniuses are in love and choose to symbolize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hold the Key to My Heart, Lock Me Up in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RS for the betas, love you babes.
> 
> Some sweet Quintis fluff (seriously no angst at all, a first for me but just wait for it).
> 
> I know they're tearing this bridge down but it was a sweet fluff idea for fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

“This is breathtaking.” Happy lets out with a smile and Toby doesn't remember a time when he's seen her so carefree. His own lips quirk up at her statement and he looks back at the rushing blue water that goes on for miles. 

 

“It's not as beautiful as you.” Toby tells her and she rolls her eyes but a light blush falls over her cheeks against her will. She squeezes the hand of his she’s holding and memorizes every detail of the scene. Turning back to Toby, her eyes are as bright as the stars and she thanks him for convincing her that Paris was the best place for them to come on their honeymoon. 

 

“Between the views and the food, I know you'd love it,” he says lightly, “pretend I know a little about my wife.” Happy gently hits Toby’s arm in an attempt to bring him back down but both are on such a cloud nine the gesture is only met with a laugh. “I love you, Toby. So much.” Happy raises onto her toes to meet his lips and they can feel the other smiling into the kiss. Neither ever expected to find this calmness in one another. 

 

-x-

 

“Hap,” Toby says softly, brushing a black lock off of Happy’s face as he tries to wake her. “I have a surprise, babe,” he baits her as he recognizes her coming to more. “But it won't be nearly as fun if you're not there to experience it with me.” Rolling her eyes, Happy groans as she sits and stretches upward. Toby can't help but laugh at how small she looks sitting in the middle of the bed, soft blankets and a mountain of pillows surrounding her. Glancing out the window and then at the bedside clock, Happy blinks. 

 

“It's not even 5 am. If this isn't good, I’ll punch you.” Knowing the threat is empty, Toby bites back saying she'll be better once she gets her coffee. Happy stands and one hand runs through the previous day’s curls. 

 

“I’m getting in the shower. What should I wear to wherever we're going considering it’s 4 in the morning?” 

 

“Whatever you want. You'll be absolutely stunning in anything.” She nods and slips past him to shower but he spins her into a kiss first. She rolls her eyes but smiles anyway as she moves to the bathroom. 

 

-x-

 

Nothing has felt this heavy in his pocket since the engagement ring. He doesn't know why he's nervous- if she agreed to marry him, she'll agree to this despite the sweetness of it and how she usually avoids that. They walk hand-in-hand, their synchronized footfalls being the only noise in the cool morning air. Neither speak, letting the silence connect them in a way words cannot. 

 

Eventually Toby tells Happy they're there. She takes a moment to look around, observing the same waves she was watching earlier, now a deep blue and seemingly sparkling as the barely rising sun bounces off of them. She spins on her heels to look at Toby. 

 

“I'm not going to complain about being here again, but why?” Her voice is soft, matching the setting and Toby cracks a smile as he steps towards her, his hand going to his pocket and pulling out the cool metal object. She squints to see what it is and he turns them so the morning light hits the object. Happy’s lips upturn at seeing the cool silver lock, the key sitting next to it in Toby’s palm. She looks down at it and then back up at him with raised eyebrows and he nods. Taking it from his hand, Happy runs her fingers over it, feeling an engraving on the bottom and flipping the lock in her hands to see an ‘H’ inscribed on one side of the keyhole and a ‘T’ on the other. 

 

“I asked your dad for a favor. He was more than willing.” Toby tells her with a smile, remembering how ecstatic Patrick was for them. 

 

“It's simple, but there's meaning. I love it.” Looking back up into her eyes, Toby explains the rest of why he pulled her out of bed so early.

 

“We lock it to the bridge and throw the key in the water. It symbolizes the unbreakable love between us. Throwing the key away, how no matter what even a small part of us will love the other.” The tone of his voice, full of nothing but adoration for her, them, makes her heart beat in a way it never has before. Despite how cheesy the lock seems to be, Happy’s drawn to letting others know that she'll always have Toby and vice versa. The pinks, purples, and oranges of the new morning sky provide a backdrop as the sun’s rays wash over them in a way that feels similar to heaven. Taking one of Toby’s hands, Happy finds an empty spot on the bridge and clicks the lock closed around it. 

“Well, Doc, all that's left is the key. I doubt we'd ever want to unlock it anyway. Not when I love you so much.” Quickly running her hands over the key one more time, Happy hands it back to Toby and watches as he throws it into the water below, the sound of it breaking the surface of the water louder than normal in the stillness of the breaking morning. Lacing their fingers and setting her head on his shoulder, Happy whispers he's the best thing she's ever had. 

 

“I wouldn't give this up for the world.” The words are music to Toby’s ears and his gaze drops to her, the light hitting her face in a way and she's never looked so perfect. She pulls his arm over her shoulder and leaves their hands connected as they begin the short, serene walk back to their hotel. 

 

-x-

 

 

Slipping under the covers next to Toby in her black lace slip, Happy kisses Toby’s neck, working her way up his jaw and to his mouth. Breaking when they need air, she smirks. 

  
“You owe me for waking me so early.” 


End file.
